Miracles in December
by Fallen Starry Angel Melody
Summary: As December come, Lucy is heartbroken from her crush, she doesn't know what to do. There is a poll for Lucy's crush please help! This is a one-shot thing for each pairings! *NOTE: ON HIATUS*
1. Note

Jade: Hi hi! A new story and it is a one-shot about Lucy and her crush I will put a poll to see who her crush will be. So check it out later. BYE!


	2. Note 2 and preview

Ok so Sting won but I am going to do different endings with the others boys. If you want to help me you can pm me if you want.

Story line/preview:  
As December is in, Christmas is just right around the corner. Sting is on the floor in the corner thinking about last Christmas. He sighed wondering what he did wrong then realized how much he hurt her. He remember that day were she was crying and was caught red-handed, she saw him kissing Minerva, which was a huge mistake. Ugh what he has done has hurt her too much. He longed for her, with his aching heart doesn't help. Sting just sighed and then he remember something. Fairy tail invited Sabertooth to come to their Christmas Party. Then Sting realized that Christmas in coming in 10 days! He only has 10 days to prepared for what he need to do. So he made a plan.

Day 1: Ask the guys to help him with something.  
Day 2: Ask Rufus for something in private.  
Day 3: Makes sure no one but Rouge, Orga, Rufus, Lector and Frosch knows.  
Day 4: Tell Minvera that he hates her and she is a slut.  
Day 5: Practice and heal wounds from Minvera.  
Day 6: Practice.  
Day 7: Practice.  
Day 8: Buy presents and a suit.  
Day 9: Practice  
Day 10: Get ready

As soon as that was done he hopes he could win her heart again.


	3. Chapter 1

Preview:

As December is in, Christmas is just right around the corner. Sting is on the floor in the corner thinking about last Christmas. He sighed wondering what he did wrong then realized how much he hurt her. He remember that day were she was crying and was caught red-handed, she saw him kissing Minerva, which was a huge mistake. Ugh what he has done has hurt her too much. He longed for her, with his aching heart doesn't help. Sting just sighed and then he remember something. Fairy tail invited Sabertooth to come to their Christmas Party. Then Sting realized that Christmas in coming in 10 days! He only has 10 days to prepared for what he need to do. So he made a plan.

Day 1: Ask the guys to help him with something.  
Day 2: Ask Rufus for something in private.  
Day 3: Makes sure no one but Rouge, Orga, Rufus, Lector and Frosch knows.  
Day 4: Tell Minvera that he hates her and she is a slut.  
Day 5: Practice and heal wounds from Minvera.  
Day 6: Practice.  
Day 7: Practice.  
Day 8: Buy presents and a suit.  
Day 9: Practice  
Day 10: Get ready

As soon as that was done he hopes he could win her heart again.

* * *

Lucy's pov:  
*sigh* I can't believe Christmas is coming and it has been almost a whole year since then...  
~Flashback~  
_Me and Sting were getting ready to go to our dinner together. Sting was waiting for me outside, while I fix my make-up. When I came out I saw Sting and Minvera kissing. It broke my heart so I just went back in my house and cried all night. I locked myself in my room for about a month after that. _  
~End of Flashback~  
I just remember that Master invited Sabertooth to come at out Christmas Party. *sigh* i should make a plan to do some things.

Day 1: Get more money  
Day 2: Buy presents.  
Day 3: Pick my outfit.  
Day 4: Help the guild girls pick their dresses.  
Day 5: Help the guild decorate.  
Day 6: Make cakes and pies with Mira  
Day 7: Buy even more presents  
Day 8: Make more cakes and pies with Mira and Lisanna.  
Day 9: Buy lots and lots of fancy wine for the party and buy beer for Cana.  
Day: Get ready.

* * *

~Fast forward to the party~  
Normal'pov:

Every guild came to Fairy Tail. Sarbertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, and Crime Sorciere. Everyone was laughing and drinking. Then Sting Eucliffe went up the stage. "I'm am going to sing a song while Rufus plays the piano. Please shut up and listen well." He said after looking at Natsu and Gray. He sat on a stool with the mic in his hand and Rufus at the stand playing the piano. (play miracles in December by Exo-M please! Also do not pick Korean version pick the Chinese version.) Then he started to sing.

_I gaze longingly_  
_at the you whom I cannot see_  
_I listen carefully_  
_to the you whom I cannot hear_

I'm sorry Lucy... I'm sorry

_I see the scenes that I couldn't see before_  
_I can hear the the voices I couldn't hear before_  
_You have given me super powers_  
_From when you left me_

I've seen you cried by yourself.

_The past me was too selfish,_  
_only caring about myself_  
_The past me was too foolish_  
_to understand your heart_  
_The me of now is changing every day_  
_Clearly, you're not by my side_  
_But I am changing because of you,_  
_because of the love you gave me_

I didn't think of your feelings.

_Every time I think of you_  
_My whole world is filled with you_  
_The snow that falls in the night sky_  
_Each one is your tears_

I miss you.

_I wish that you could appear in front of me in a moment_  
_I wish that you could return to my side_  
_These useless super powers of mine_  
_Are unable to bring you back to me_

Come back.

_The_ past_ me was too selfish,_  
_only caring about myself_  
_The past me was too foolish_  
_to understand your heart_  
_The me of now is changing every day_  
_Clearly, you're not by my side_  
_But I am changing because of you,_  
_because of the love you gave me_

I need you in my life. I didn't understand.

_Let me freeze time_  
_And return to your side_  
_Turning back the pages_  
_In this book of memories_  
_The you and I from that page_  
_Oh~ho, the you and I of that time_

I want to go back in time to stop it but I can't.

_The me that is not strong enough_  
_is changing everyday because of your love_  
_You changed everything (my entire life)_  
_Everything (my entire world)_

I couldn't stop her, Lucy. I'm sorry. I wasn't strong.  
But you've changed me. My life and my world.

_The past me did not understand_  
_how to cherish love_  
_I once believed that_  
_even if love ended, it would be fine_  
_But now, I am changing because of you_  
_Clearly, you aren't by my side_  
_Yet my love is still continuing, as if it knows no bounds_

I didn't understand love, until you came.

_Freezing time (oh! I really want to)_  
_To return to your side (to return to your side)_  
_That book of memories (oh! those memories)_  
_Is filled with words of sadness_  
_As my tears disappear_  
_Oh~ho, I return once more to that white season_

I miss you, your eyes, your hair, everything.

_I gaze longingly at the you whom I cannot see_  
_I listen carefully to the you whom I cannot hear_

I love you, Lucy Heartfilia

As Sting ended the song. Every single girl was crying, Lucy was heart broken. Then Sting said "Lucy Heartfilia I am so sorry to what I did last year, please give me another chance and accept my love to you." Lucy just ran to him and kissed everyone cheered but Minvera.

* * *

Minvera's pov:  
I will kill her Sting! She can't have you ever!

* * *

**Melody: How was it? Plus R&amp;R! **


End file.
